Ride the Waves!
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: When Sonic and Tails were arrived at Rainbow City, they were so speechless with Elvira being gassy and riding on the waves, all started, starring Mario and Sonic! Rev up those fryers, because it's time to RIDE THE WAVES!
1. Riding, Waving and Farting

**_Ride the Waves!_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: I have no frggin' idea on why did made this. I mean it's only that just I can't just think it in my head, can I? Enjoy reading it, anyways...

* * *

Elvira, Gaby and Kayla were in their beds, with their bunnies and eyemaskes on their faces, when all of a sudden, Elvira woke up, feeling hyper about her farting fetish as she quickly ran into the closet, still wearing her kitten pajamas.

Sonic and Tails, however, were trying to find Dr. Eggman to save Aria Meloetta, until they saw lights at Angela Clubhouse as they walked in. And when Sonic and Tails entered Angela, much to their amazment, they saw Elvira, who was wearing nothing but a tight pink bikini, which is showing off her large boobs and her tight pair of tight sparkly and golden jeans with a very noticeable dark brown spot at the very back of her jeans as she showed her big melody butt at Sonic and Tails, who were basically amazed.

"So, what do you think?" Elvira suggested calmly as she giggled, placing her hands on her butt. "No wonder my butt is so big and so majestically huge!"

Tails rubbed the back of his head, as he started to feel stiffer as he placed the other hand behind his back. "Yeah... I wouldn't say majestic young lady..."

Sonic rubbed his chin in the strange manner. He remembered exactly the last time when Elvira met him as she already becaming really gassy. "Yeah... I could say even though you can't help controling "farts"."

Then just out of good timing, Elvira lowered her ass at Sonic and Tails and farted loudly on them, much to their disgust.

"Eww! Elvira, that's gross!" Tails gagged as he was plugging his nose, wafting the smell away from him with his right hand. "I can't believe your farts are even worser than Amy's! Peeyew!"

"HEY! You preverts don't have to be that disgusting...!" Sonic gagged he was plugging his nose also, wafting the smell away from him with his right hand too.

"Ha! This proves who the best really is!" Elvira laughed, as she placed her hands on her butt cheeks, farting loudly again, which was lasted at 12 seconds, causing Sonic and Tails gagged even louder.

"Eww! Just were you dining on baked beans again?!" Sonic said, still gagging as he and Tails still plugging their noses, still trying not to bother about Elvira's flatulence.

Elvira giggled as she placed both of her hands behind her butt, letting out another raunchy poot as she closed her eyes and thinking about all those things. "Don't worry! You don't have to take notice of this!" Elvira exclaimed. "My stinky farts are exactly not what I wanted to show off! Like I say, just ride the waves!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other oddly in confusion and back to Elvira, with Sonic sighing as he shook his head in disappointment. "Boy, do I feel like hanging out with you..." Sonic groaned.

Tails sighed in annoyance as he shrugged his shoulders in the strange manner. "Yeah, it's gonna be like Suger Rush all over again..."

Elvira then snapped her fingers. "Oh, that reminds me! Can I ask you something?" Elvira asked as she continued speaking of which. "I just wanted to pinpoint that I attempted doing this to keep my figure look more appealing. In fact, it's quite something really cool! I wore my yellow and white dress the other day when I'm at the grand festival! It helps hide my kitty underwear!"

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other in confusion andback to Elvira, starring at her oddly.

"So, you wear jeans underneath your dress?" Tails asked suspisously among with Sonic.

Elvira nodded. "Yeah, really! Oh and speaking of which, watch this!" She then placed on her yellow and white grand festival dress and she turned around, revealing the back of her dress as she farted loudly again, causing her butt to be bigger as her jeans puffed up, her tuba sounding gas puffing up her yellow and white dress. "My cutesy pootsies puff up my grand festival dress along with my golden jeans! It's nifty!"

Sonic and Tails both sighed as they shook their heads in disbelief. "Elvira... this has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done..."

"Yeah..." Tails sighed. "It's gonna be like Wreck-It-Ralph all over again..."


	2. The Return of Princess Peach and Daisy!

The next morning, Elvira, Gaby and Kayla went out for a walk in the forest, before they saw Mario and Luigi chatting with each other. Sonic and Tails did the same thing as the girls as well.

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic suddenly called out as Mario seem to realize.

"Hey, Sonic!" Mario called out back as he slapped Sonic a high five.

Tails, Luigi, Kayla, Gaby and Elvira ran towards Sonic and Mario.

"Boy is it good to see you, guys?" Tails exclaimed "It's been a while since we are here at the London 2012 Olympic Games."

"Totally!" Luigi commented. "It's been a long time."

"By the way, we have our new friends with us!" Tails remarked. "So, without further ado, please welcome our three Angela girls, Elvira, Gaby and Kayla!"

Elvira waved hello to Mario and Luigi in glee. "Hey, gentlemen. My name's Elvira and I love dancing! But no matter after a couple of days of me being a dance of the night, I ended up being gassy!"

"Is that a answer to this question of it?" Gaby stated Elvira a question.

"Well, there must be." Kayla said to Gaby. "It may be a thing such as a statement..."

Sonic glared at the three girls, giving them mean looks. "Do you three ladies mind?"

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy ran towards Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails.

"You!" Princess Peach stated, as she pointed at Elvira. "You! The one with a bat-wing backpack!"

"Who... me?" Elvira stated in confusion.

"Yeah, you!" Daisy remarked, pointing at Elvira, and then to Gaby and Kayla. "Who are these two?"

Elvira's heart skipped a beat. "Well... their my friends- er, I mean, friendly rivals. Kayla and Gaby."

Mario folded his arms in the serious matter. "Ladies, please..." And then Mario smelled the air but has caught up the familliar disgusting smell, gagging as he hold his nose, wafting the smell away from him with his right hand, along with Gaby, Kayla, Luigi, Sonic and Tails. "Peeyew! What's-a that horrible smell?"

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Mario, Tails and Luigi all looked at Elvira, who was slightly blushed in embarresment, rubbing the back of her head. "Er... Maybe I've been dining on sprouts again."

"Say Elvira, wanna go ride the waves with us?" Princess Peach said to Elvira with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! C'mon Elvira, it will be fun!" Daisy remarked as she also smiled at Elvira.

Elvira gulped as her heart skipped the beat again, as she nodded her head slightly, feeling completely embarresed with Princess Peach and Daisy knew that her name is "Elvira", as she lowered down her head.


	3. Heading towards the Seaside!

"Wait a minute... How did you know anything about me?!" Elvira stated in confusion.

"Well, we saw you in the Game Central Station the last time." Daisy stated.

"With me and Daisy, we went to the same game as you are." Peach said.

"What is that?" Gaby stated in confusion.

"Well, according to Wreck-It-Ralph..." Tails stated. "The game where Vanellope lives is called Sugar Rush, with thousands and thousands of sweets and-"

"Great!" Kayla said, interrupting Tails. "I'll find it in my nature book." Kayla got out her nature book and turned as many pages until she finds facts about Sugar Rush. "Aha!" Kayla said. "Here's one! It's about the place that when the Sugar people who will take part in the race."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Yeah... It's got to be the stupidest thing that Elvira ever done."

Elvira glared at Sonic evilly. "Me? Did I do the stupidest thing in Sugar Rush?! No! Then zip it!"

"I say... Sugar Rush can make-a you hyper." Mario mentioned. "It makes-a you hyper and have energy gone-a crazy."

Suddenly, when Luigi gets a mentioned about it, Elvira farted loudly with her jeans puffing up, with her tuba toot flatulence echoed the whole forest, with the rest of the gang gagging as they hold their noses in disgust.

"Why yes! I love to ride the ride with you! I really, really do! I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!" Elvira suddenly shouted and giggled like crazy at the same damn time, as if she was being hyper.

"Uh...Ok...let's get this over with..." Princess Daisy muttered to herself.

And so, Elvira, Princess Daisy and Princess Peach Toadstool were about to ride the waves, being funny (not ha-ha) as they headed towards the beach, leaving the others behind.


	4. Bottles Up!

"Aaaah, lovely!" Elvira sighed happily as she was drinking a can of Coco-Cola, enjoying it as she drank it down with both hands on the can, moaning in sweet tasty delight, every sip as she gulping it down. However, when she had finished the soda, Elvira licked her lips, then putting her hands on her stomach as she let out a loud burp.

Princess Peach Toadstool walked by from after surfing the waves on the beach, noticing Elvira as another loud trombone burp came from her mouth. "Hello, Elvira! Feelin' gassy?"

Elvira let out a louder burp in Peach's face that lasted for 10 seconds. "Yeah. There was this Coco-Cola that I simply had to try, and boy did I love it!" Elvira placed both of her hands on her belly, as she burped loudly again in Princess Peach's face as Peach didn't seem to mind the Coco-Cola soda smell. "Besides, the burping is totally worth it!"

Suddenly, Elvira burped so loudly that it shook the area. "Oh BUUURP no...I think I-URRRP have too -UURRRP much BRAAAP gas! BRAAAAAP!" Elvira started burping up a storm as Princess Peach stepped back.

"My brutals, Elvira!" Princess Daisy remarked as she walked by, also having fun surfing the waves too. "Keep your burps under control!" Daisy remarked as her burps got longer, louder and somehow grosser as Daisy stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Oh dear...I sure hope I don't-"

Suddenly, Elvira burped so loudly and grossly that the whole world shook, causing Princess Peach and Princess Daisy to both run away from her as her burps got longer, louder and somehow grosser once again, prompting Elvira to cover her mouth as she felt more and more burps coming up.

"Aw brutal..." she thought as she kept on burping throughout the day, blushing in embarrassment as a familiar person watched her, causing her to whimper as she kept burping while whimpering, having lost her dignity thanks to the severe gas from that Coco-Cola she drank, letting out trombone burps like an orchestra as it echoed throughout the whole beach.


	5. Are You Sitting Comfortably?

Elvira, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy were having fun surfing the waves until the clear blue sky had faded into the wonderful gorgeous-looking sunset yellow with an orange bright sun. Elvira surfed to the exit with her surfboard and landed on the sand with her feet as she placed her surfboard on the sand, with it facing upwards.

"Golly! Well, we'd get to go surfing them out for sure! I can't believe that I never have been surfing the waves before!" Elvira commented as Princess Peach and Daisy both did the same thing.

"Well, it sure is!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Princess Peach agreed.

Just then out of nowhere, Peach and Daisy both heard a strange familiar gurgling noise.

*Grumble, grumble!*

"What was that?" Daisy asked as she stared at Elvira for a couple of seconds.

Elvira's heart sunk as she blushed in embarrassment, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "It's just my tummy rumbling." Elvira said. "I haven't eaten for quite a while."

Peach snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea! Why don't we go to Waluigi's Taco Stand?"

Elvira's stomach gurgled again, causing Elvira to blush even more red as she rubbed her empty stomach with both of her hands. "I think my stomach just answered that one."

And so Elvira, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy headed towards Waluigi's Taco Stand, all three of them standing innocently, much to Waluigi's slight annoyance.

"What do you gals want? If it's not tacos, then beat it!" Waluigi stated impatiently.

Elvira walked up to the stand, slapping her hands on the counter as she slightly smiled widely at Waluigi. "Oh it's tacos alright! Hit us with a few!"

"All right! Don't do that!" Waluigi took out several tacos. "How many would you want?"

"Only three each, please." Elvira said with a cute smile on her face.

"Well, you better pay me money!" Waluigi commented impatiently.

Elvira paid Waluigi five dollars as she took three tacos, giving the other to Peach and Daisy.

All three girls walked away from the stand, as she return towards the sea with their surfboards as they about to continue to ride the waves again. just in case that Elvira doesn't throw up or anything. (Or something like it...)


	6. Riding the Fair at the Speed of Sound!

"What the hell?!" Elvira gawked as she fell off her surfboard, causing the wave tunnel to tear apart as Elvira, Peach and Daisy landed on the water with a splash. "This is wrong! It can be right!"

"What are you talking about, Elvira?" Daisy asked.

"That one over there!" Elvira commented, pointing at Gardevoir and Lopunny, who they were building a sandcastle.

"Wow! This sunshine makes us brighten our day, don't you think?" Gardevoir exclaimed as she giggled, looking at the bright blue clear sky.

"Sure is!" Lopunny agreed. "The best way to go to the seaside and the seaside funfair!"

Elvira grew her eyes wide, noticing what Lopunny is talking about. "Did you hear that?!" she squealed in delight. "They have a seaside funfair!"

Daisy gasped. "They do?!"

Peach gasped delightfully. "Wow! The funfair! I never been to the funfair before!"

Elvira nodded. "Do you think that we should go there?"

"Sure!" Daisy and Peach said at the same time, as Elvira, Peach and Daisy grabbed their surfboards as they headed out of the sea.

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach growled loudly (not from hunger), prompting her to glance down and placed her hands on it. When all of the sudden, Elvira burped loudly as it shook the entire beach that lasted than 5 seconds, causing Peach and Daisy to hold their ears, noticing how loud her burps were.

Elvira blushed, as she blinked a few times, covering her mouth with both hands. "Oh my! Excuse me!"

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy groaned in annoyance as they shook their heads in annoyingly noticing how stupid can Elvira get as they headed to the funfair.

Meanwhile, with Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Gaby and Kayla, both of girls were having a dance-off, while Mario, Tails, Sonic and Luigi was watching them. When Kayla struggled to the end, Gaby stroke an awesome pose as both girls stopped dancing.

"Aw, no fair..." Kayla sighed upsetly, as she started crying out waterfalls.

"Yay! Gaby is the winner!" Gaby commented in glee as she was jumping around like crazy. "Kayla, you should have not give up. You have done really well!"

Kayla suddenly stopped crying. "But what about Elvira, Peach and Daisy?" she said worriedly. "I miss Elvira very much..."

"I know it's hard." Sonic said as he walked up to the both girls and patted Kayla on the shoulder. "Remember the time that how much stupider can your friend Elvira get..."


	7. Any of You Girls Want a Chilli Dog?

Back with Elvira, Peach and Daisy, the three girls had arrive at the funfair. There were stalls and rides everywhere.

"So what you want to do first, Elvira?" Daisy asked her, who was shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do? Elvira asked. But there was no response. Elvira turned her head to Daisy, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Peach, have you seen Daisy?" asked Elvira.

Peach said nothing and pointed to a stall saying "Chilli Dogs"

Elvira walked over to the stall and saw Daisy eating her Chilli Dog. the only thing is that they were corn dogs with chilli sauce cooked on them.

"Hey Gals!" Daisy greeted with her mouth full.

"Where were you, Daisy?" Elvira asked in confusion.

"Uh, you know, I have to keep my pootsy wootsy figure so smoothly!" Daisy remarked as she pointed at herself, letting out a cute little poot much to Peach and Elvira's reaction. "Do you sny of girls wanna have a Chilli Dog?"

Elvira went all sparkly as she giggled in glee. "Yes please!"

Peach started at Elvira in confusion. "You're a weirdo!" Peach complained.

Elvira cleared her throat and said, "None for me, thank you very much."

Elvira, Peach and Daisy held hands with each other and they walked to the next stall.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Wow, now that is a short chapter... IT'S BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT A THINKING BRAIN THAT WHAT LINE THAT I WOULD WRITE NEXT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!


	8. The Rollercoaster Ride

Elvira, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were enjoying the rest of the seaside festival, and as there were food stalls, they are lots of rides and game stalls in there. Of course, since Princess Daisy is getting probably excited, she wanted to try her bravery at the rollercoaster.

"Hey gals, check it out!" Daisy commented, pointing a the rollercoaster. "I wanna go on there! Do you?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Peach commented as she walked over to Princess Daisy, willing to join with her.

"Wanna come too, Elvira?" Daisy asked Elvira with puppy dog eyes.

Elvira's stomach felt a butterfly as it rumbled loudly, causing her to place her hands on it, with her face slightly pale white. "Do...do I have to?" she asked nervously.

"Of course you do!" Peach said to Elvira with a smile. "It'll be fun!"

Elvira took a deep breath as she walked over to Peach and Daisy as they headed to the rollercoaster. "Okay...whatever you like..."

And so, the three girls headed their way to the rollercoaster as the three girls hopped in with their seatbelts on. And the rollercoaster starts to barely move...

* * *

Later, after the rollercoaster ride is finished, each of the three girls hopped off the rollercoaster as they walked their way out of the rollercoaster line with Daisy taking the lead as she chuckled.

"Wow! The rollercoaster sure is fast and fun! Doesn't it?" Daisy commented.

"Sure was, Daisy!" Peach commented as she and Daisy looked at Elvira.

Elvira's stomach grumbled as covered her mouth with her right hand on the other one on her stomach, as Elvira was trying to do her business as she swallowed her vomit with her face slightly light green.

"Yes... It's sure is great..." Elvira commented in the soft voice, as she felt physically sick after the rollercoaster ride.


	9. The Bombshell

Elvira, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were continuing having a great time at the festival As well as food stalls and rides, like I said, there were lots of games there too.

Elvira wanted to try her luck at a "Scoop the Bombshell" stall. So she ran over to the stall, painting heavily and the young lady on the other side gave her a net. The young lady was a laid-back with blonde hair tied up in the ponytail and blue eyes.

This game was pretty straight forward, all Elvira had to do was scoop a bombshell which was floating in water in the net and she would win it.

"Go for it, Elvira!" both Princess Peach and Daisy cheered for Elvira.

Elvira gave a big thumbs up at Peach and Daisy who were cheering her on as Elvira stretched over, but she farted loudly, much to her embarrassment. So she placed her left hand on her stomach while holding a net in her right hand while she leaned over. Elvira farted loudly again, much to her embarrassment, as she leaned over more with Elvira pressing her stomach on the stall.

Then Elvira then scooped a bombshell and opened it, and out came Kayla's message. The message says:

"Dear Elvira,

How are you? I'm OK.

Gaby and I were busy practicing dancing to get even better...

But we can't get better without you...

I hope you had a great time on riding the waves with Peach and Daisy.

I hope I'll write to you again soon.

You should write back to us sometime!

Please be careful. Where are you, Elvira?

Sincerely yours, Kayla."

"Wow! This must be my lucky day!" Elvira said delightfully, hugging a letter. "This bombshell is a magical! It's a miracle! I wonder what ride or game shall I go on next..."


	10. Meanwhile With Jennifer and Sue

Sue was chasing Jennifer somewhere near Seaside Hill's Lost Palace, with Sue being dressed up as a wolf and Jennifer being dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood in Mahoroba Stories. Jennifer ran as fast as she could in extreme speed as she is after Sue, with Jennifer then painted heavily and collapsed with one last breath as she fell over. Jennifer groaned in pain as she felt weaker, with Sue stopped and ran towards to Jennifer, giving her a hand, with Jennifer painting heavily. Anna flipped towards to the area of Seaside Hill, appearing before the two Pinky Fairy Tales.

"What are you two girls doing here?" Anna asked as she glanced between Jennifer and Sue.

Jennifer shook her head as she tried to calm down, as she painted heavily "Me and Sue were got in a major fight, so I have chased Sue until I collapsed."

Sue then folded her arms together, looking directly at Anna. "On that note, where is Elvira? Neither me or Jennifer have heard of her."

Anna sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting her head downward. "She's busy being a slut, as usual..." she then opened her eyes again as he glanced at both Jennifer and Sue. "No matter what I do, that girl always seems to disobey me. It's quite annoying, to be honest."

Jennifer rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Well, she is Gaby's rival among with the Angela grils, I think it's expected that she's quite naughty."

"One does not equate naughty with being stupid," Sue corrected as he moved his right arm about, turning to Jennifer. "And you, Anna, and I all know how stupid Elvira can get..."


	11. Meet My Mii!

Meanwhile, after Elvira had read the message of the bombshell, she, Princess Peach and Daisy walked away from the stall and carried on to enjoy the rest of the carnival. Suddenly out of nowhere, The Master Hand appeared as he floated towards the girls.

"You're a beast!" Elvira shouted. "Who the hell is he?!"

"That's Master Hand!" Peach corrected Elvira. "He is the one who is the boss when I first met him!"

Daisy looked at Princess Peach in confusion. "Obviously, Peach, why do you have to ask questions that I don't come up with better questions of yours?"

"Well...that's what the princess always does." Peach replied.

"Hey! I'm a princess too!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"Then, I'll give you a royal treatment." Peach said calmly as she giggled, winking.

Daisy simply scoffed as she folded her arms. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Princess Peach turned her back on Princess Daisy, as Peach bend over slightly, her butt getting in Daisy's face and farted loudly, with Elvira using her Pirouette Powers to block Princess Peach's flatulence, plugging her nose completely.

"Farting on you! Hahahahaha!" Princess Peach laughed as she let out a cute little poot as she get back on her original position.

"Pee-yew! Why can't you just hold it in?!" Elvira gagged as she was still plugging her nose.

Suddenly, Master Hand had disappeared much to the three girls relief as continued enjoying the festival. Then they saw Elly (My Mii), with a quite sad face, with her knees drawn to her chest, with her head on her knees.

The three girls walked up to Elly, so they could stop her to draw her knees on her chest. Elly had one hand on her stomach and the other one in her mouth, groaning in pain as she felt sick after eating at the festival, that reminds the thee girls that My Mii's stomach was full and wouldn't able to get up. However, Elly is so sick and full that she could do anything besides groaning. Elvira burst out laughing as she realized the nature of the situation.

"What's so funny?" Elly groaned.

Lucky for Elvira, she had managed to calm herself down enough to talk. "Aww, do you have tummy ache?"

Elly nodded slightly as she rubbed her full stomach as got onto her knees, trying to stand up. "Hmm...? I do really." she whimpered in pain. Then her stomach let out a loud rumble, as she grabbed and groaned as she got onto her butt again. "Ough...so...full... I feel like I'm gonna pop..."

Daisy looked at Elly suspiciously. "You just had food, huh?"

Elly nodded slightly again, as her stomach growled in pain again, causing her to try her best to stand up, but successfully did. "Yeah...I enjoy the festival somewhere at Seaside Hill, but now, I have a huge pain in my stomach and I couldn't move around. So I decided to draw my knees on my chest, with my head on my knees to make it feel better, but it got worse now..."

Once Elly's stomach had began settling down, she, Elvira, Peach and Daisy went to enjoy the rest of the festival, with Elvira completely forgetting about Kayla's message.


	12. Pizza Hut Digital!

Elvira, Princess Peach and Daisy were all trying to make confidence to make Elly (My Mii) feel better, with Elly still feeling a sharp pain inside her.

"Ohhh, when do we have to get back to my house soon?" Elly groaned, placing her hand on her stomach, which was in great pain.

Daisy patted Elly on the shoulder, trying to cheer up and also recovering her with the pain. "Don't worry, you will be home soon."

Elvira nodded. "And when we get to your little home, we will sure give you some medicine."

Elly sniffled in pain, giggling a bit. "Thanks girls, I feel better a little."

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow and Silver...

"You know, I kind of realize something." Silver The Hedgehog asked as he was making a pizza.

Shadow The Hedgehog was sipping a cup of coffee as he placed down the cup. "What?" He asked in response.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he placed the finished pepperoni pizza inside the white cardboard box. "Doesn't it seem odd that this fanfic is close to ours in terms of hits?"

Shadow shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Oh Silver, it's not about the number of hits you get. It's about the fact that someone actually bothered to read it."

"Really?" Silver asked as his eyes lit up.

Shadow nodded as he rolled his right hand. "Yes. And you better get going, those girls don't like to wait."

"Yeah, I better go while the going is good," Silver commented as he grabbed the pizza and headed through a rainbow colour warp, leaving Shadow behind.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Tails...

All right, the pizza will be here any moment!" Kayla exclaimed gleefully to Gaby, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Tails.

Gaby sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Don't you feel odd that we're going on our journey without Elvira?"

"And it sure does-a feel odd that we're going on the journey without Princess though." Mario said in as he folded his arms, nodding his head.

Gaby smiled as she pointed at Sonic. "See, Sonic? Pikachu has the right idea. Don't worry about it!"

Tails looked at Sonic in confusion. "Hey Sonic, do you feel the same way?" he asked.

Sonic sighed as he dropped his head, closing his eyes. "Oh, I don't know..."


	13. Meloetta the Icing-Loving Jerk

Elvira, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Elly (My Mii), who was suffering a little pain in her belly, as the girls continued having fun at the festival near the seaside. Meloetta walked over to them, in curiosity.

"What's up, gally wallys? I'm Meloetta. You also having in there too?" she asked them.

"We know what you are." Daisy responded.

"And I know you! Isn't it nice too meet you again!" Elvira exclaimed.

"And yes, we were having fun." Peach also responded. "We need something exciting to happen."

Just then, Fred the Fish appeared out of nowhere, this time wearing a water helmet. "Rev up those fryers, cuz I sure am hungry for-"

Meloetta's expression turned sour as she picked him up using her Psychic powers. "HELP! HELP! MY LEG!" Fred screamed as Meloetta threw him away with her Psychic, causing the four girls to laugh in response.

"And that would be the exciting thing!" Elly chuckled nervously as she and Daisy continued laughing. Meloetta also joined in, the four gals forgetting that they were having fun at the festival.


	14. HELP! HELP! ELVIRA'S DEAD!

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Elly (My Mii as Yoshizilla-Princess), Elvira White and Aria Meloetta were all somewhere in the library while Meloetta was speaking words.

"...So girls, so far we have been enjoying the festival at Seaside Hill..." Meloetta instructed. "And now we have discovered a book about waves, and-"

And before Meloetta could finish her sentence, Elvira sighed as she lowered down her head.

"Ugh..." Elvira sighed. "All this rollercoaster rides at the festival were all making me kind of dizzy..."

Daisy tilted her head at Elvira. "Elvira? Are you OK?"

"..."

"Elvira, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"..."

"Elvira?" Meloetta asked. "What's up?"

"..."

"Elvira? Aren't you gonna say something?" Yoshizilla-Princess asked, folding her arms at Elvira.

Suddenly, Elvira closed her eyes and collapsed into the wooden floor, which had made the girls gasp.

"Elvira?!" Meloetta shouted. "Are you alright?!"

"Eek! What are you doing?!" Daisy squeaked in the very high pitched voice.

Elvira had said nothing. Then, Elvira coughed loudly twice as the black ring was around her, as Elvira groaned in pain with her dreaming about Kayla and her bombshell.

"OH MY!" Yoshizilla-Princess gasped loudly, as she placed her hands on her mouth.

"Elvira! Are you OK?! Speak to me!" Peach wailed as she got onto to her knees, shaking Elvira roughly so she can get Elvira to speak worlds. Eventually, when Elvira didn't even have time to speak, all of the girls was about to worry as they gasped.


	15. Sergeant Calhoun is on the Case!

Elvira was lying on the sofa, with the rest of the girls were started to get worried, when Sergeant Calhoun came along, wondering what fuss is all about.

"All right girls," she said. "What was all this fuss about?"

Meloetta frankly floated fast at Sergeant Calhoun, and headbutted her in her chest, crying. "It's Elvira! She's dying! SHE'S DYING!" Meloetta screamed while crying.

Sergeant Calhoun growled as she grabbed Meloetta and threw her on the ground. "All right!" she shouted. "This has got to stop!"

Princess Peach kept her eye contact at nothing but Elvira, who was sleeping on the sofa, breathing in her beauty sleep. "Oh, Elvira darling..." Peach sighed, as she turned Elvira slightly and started shaking her firmly. "SPEAK TO ME!"

Elvira slightly opened her eyes, with a red line on her face, as if she has a bit of a fever. "Hmm...?"

Suddenly, much to the girls horror, Elvira closed her eyes again and turned her head away from them.

Sergeant Calhoun sighed in annoyence. "I knew that was going to happen..."

Yoshizilla-Princess simply lowered down her head. "..."

Princess Daisy eyes at Yoshizilla-Princess confusedly. "Don't tell me that you're gonna die too!"

Yoshizilla-Princess shook her head at Daisy. "Well, ruffle my royal robes..."

Yoshizilla-Princess firmly ran to Elvira with tears ran down her cheeks, started to literally scream at her. "ELVIRA WHITE!" she screamed. "YOU HAVE GOT TO GET IT TOGETHER! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

But no answer. However, after a few moments later, the girls started to scream as well.

"ELVIRA WHITE!" all girls suddenly shouted, except Sergeant Calhoun, who was typical to watch.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This fanfic makes no sense! It's a story about a girl with her farting fetish somewhat met Princess Peach and Daisy, then Elly, (My Mii), Meloetta and Sergeant Calhoun! I've seen better details in my backed up toilet! Retarded! This author lady deserves slime for this devious crime! Look, it's so bad that I'm being forced to rhyme! I mean, who reads these crappy fanfics? Where are the character development, the plot holes? Isn't a flash film better than this garbage?"_


	16. Um, Merida? What Is This Place?

Elvira groaned as she woke up, shaking her head as she was sitting on the smooth green grass. Getting up on her feet, Elvira dusted herself as she looked around, noticing that she was at the forest, walking around as Elvira saw the stones that around the hill.

"These stones are amazing..." Elvira commented, folding her arms. "I wonder if somebody sees them..."

Suddenly, an arrow came whizzing at Elvira, and then Elvira dodged it, before looking at the mysterious girl with orange hair, wearing a black dress, riding on the black horse named Angus. The girl hopped off Angus and walked towards to Elvira. The mysterious girl has a bow wrapped on her back and carrying the sword. She looked at walked up to Elvira, looking at her.

"So, you're the girl from the different world...?" the girl responded confusedly, holding Elvira's hand.

"Yes." Elvira nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me! I've forgot to introduce myself! My name's Merida, a princess of Dun Broch, my father taught to ride a horse, swing a sword, and shoot a bow!" Merida introduced herself.

Elvira grabbed Merida's hand and both girls shook hands with each other.

"My name's Elvira." Elvira also introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

Merida smiled. "It's nice to see you too. I'll tell you what, why don't I show you around at my castle and the forest. Would you like that?"

Elvira's eyes lit up. "Of course I would!"

And so, Merida hopped on Angus and Angus started to giddy up as Elvira followed all the way to Merida's castle.


End file.
